The girl of the southside
by Violetta stark
Summary: 2000
1. Chapter 1

This story is about a girl that lives on the north side but belongs on the south side.

I had no idea at first but the more i was there the more i saw that i was not that different .

Let me tell you my story.

I woke up in my four-poster bed in the mansion at the edge of fox forest .

Today i start at southside high .

hey V you ready .

Am i ready not at all i think yeah i'm ready .

What are you waiting for you don't want to be late.

Violetta has to get breakfast first .

With Jughead .

Come on get up i hear my mum say breakfast is ready .

Thanks mom i grab a piece of toast and walk off.

You are not staying for breakfast.

Nope sorry i don't want to be late.

Since when .

Since today .

Really because i heard that there is a new girl coming .

Jelly Bean ,

Why didn't you tell us .

Because she is a northsider MR. Jones .

Jughead you should have told me boy.

Let's go Sweetpea Fangs.

At southside high.

Look it is the northsider.

Let get her .

Finally we agree.

As they grab her Jughead sweetpea and fangs arrive .

Come on little northsider cry bag us for mercy

Never.

Hé let her go.

You might have the serpents on your side but not us you have no power over us .

but i do .

Principal northway .

My office now all of you .

In his office .

Principal northway we .

let me speak Jones .

As punishment for what you did you will be watching her make her feel at home here .

Ha you have to babysit the northsider .

And this punishment is for all of you .

That is not necessary principal Northway .

Yes it is and let yourself be checked over by the school nurse .

Why would i .

Because you are bleeding.

Grabs her bag and gets a bandage out and bandages herself .

I must be going to class .

As everyone has left .

MR. Jones look after her alright .

Yes principal northway .

Jughead leave to go to class .

At lunch .

Hé where is violetta .

No idea we thought she was with you .

If we have lost here who knows what will happened maybe we get detention .

They go searching for her .

I found her jughead hears toni scream and he let's a breath escape .

He walks to where toni is standing and he sees her sitting in a three .

Hé violetta why don't you come down .

Yeah sure i say and let myself fall only to have everyone try to catch me as my arms stop me from falling i swing and after the third swing i let go and flip and land .

As she landed i was speechless .

Let's go she says lunch is over .

After school .


	2. Chapter 2

Hey violetta can you help me study for school .

Ofcourse .

We go to my house and study .

Until my mom dad and jelly bean come in .

Hey jug how was school they see her .

Who is that .

Hi MR.Jones MRS.Jones i'm violetta .

She is someone from school and she is helping me study .

But it must be late i better be going before i miss curfew .

She takes her hair out of the bun it had been in the whole day and ties it into a ponytail .

See you tomorrow jug she runs out .

With violetta how cloud i have forgotten i trip and fall.

As i try to move i can't move my leg that is the sign for me that it is broken i grab my bag and reach for my phone and call jughead .

With jughead .

Why was she here after i warned you .

She was here to study .

As my father is going to say something i hear my phone ring i look at the screen and see it is Violetta i take the call .

Hé violetta what is going on .

Hey jug it is nothing i just broke my leg while going home and have nowhere to go .

Where are you violetta .

About 20 minutes from your house .

I'm coming stay there .

I end the call .

Dad we have to go that was violetta she has broken her leg .

That is her own fault

Let put it this way i'm going with or without you

We arrive where violetta said she was

here they see violetta sitting on the ground

jughead goes to sit next to her are you alright

yeah just a little clod

he gives her his jacket let's get you to the hospital

they get her in the car and to the hospital

at the hospital

You can't tell anyone about this

That you broke your leg

Yeah if people knew that was here

Are you afraid they will hurt you

Hurt her what do you mean

The ghoulies they are hunting her

Why didn't you say anything

Because it doesn't matter

And by the way i'm a northsider why would you care

Because it is wrong

Tell that to the serpents that attacked me MR. Jones

What Jughead can i talk to you outside

Yeah sure thing dad

Is what she says true

Yes dad but i didn't attack her

That doesn't matter as the ladder of the serpents i have to pay for it

What do you mean

we owe her we have to take care of her Jug

That will not be necessary Mr. Jones

Yes i insist on it and what are you doing on your feet

The doctor said that my Leg was not broeken

But that a attack on my lower back could have cost it to feel like that

So he asked if i had been in a fight

What did you say

I said no

What you lied to a doctor

So is it permanent

No it is a one time thing but i can't get into a fight for 2 Months to let it heal

Let's go home


	3. Chapter3

A/N i don't own anything but the plot and my self invented carecter

You can stay with us it is late

Sure thank you

Hé FP wait what is the northsider doing here galdes and jelly bean asked

She is staying here tonight

No she is not

Maybe your mom is right Jughead

But you can't go back home

Ofcourse she can

It is alright jug i will go to one of my crash points

Crash points

Yes that are places you can crash if you have nowhere to sleep she walks out

Did you really have to do that mom he goes to walk after her

Where do you think you are going jughead it is dangerous outside

And she is not at her best or did you forget

I catch up with violetta hé vio wait i grab her arm and turn her around please stay

If principal northway finds out i didn't look after you

Alright we go to sit down

You want to know why i didn't stand up to your mom

Yes why

Because i feel weak now that i can't get into fights she says looking down

I lift up her head and say you are not weak you are the strongest girl i know

She looks behind me what is it and grownes someone looking for a fight

Yeah the sun light

I laugh and say really is it that late

Yes it is they hear fangs say

See you later i have to go

Why don't you walk to school with us we can protect you if you want

Fine gets a bag with her school books form behind a trailer

What how

I have them all over town so when i forget my bag i always have one extra

Oké let's go to school

At school

Today we are starting a acimed you are going to work in groups of two

MR. Jones you will work with the new girl

Find something that you have never done that the other has done do it and write a paper about it

After school with violetta

So what have you never done i ask

Well you have to have done it to so what have you done

Well mountain climbing is one of the things i have done and really like to do

No that is a little to much for me

Horseriding maybe

Yeah that i'm willing to do

What have you done that i can do

Riding a motorbike

No i think that is not right yet

what do you mean

I'm alright with riding a motorbike but i want to go somewhere

A road trip on a motorbike you mean

Yes i would love that

Alright then how much time do we have

We have 2 months in total

So then we can horse ride one week and the rest we can go on a road trip

Sounds good

A week later with jughead

Hé jug your friends are here

Just then my friends come in

Hé jug all see the bag on his bed

Sweetpea whispers to FP and Glades you see that bag two right

Then i hear a knock on the door

Hé jug you ready and can we go past my house i need to get something

Yeah come on and sure

No boy you are not going anywhere my father says and he grabs the keys of my motorbike

Dad as i'm about to get angry i get stopped by violetta

Sorry MR. jones we just wanted to go study in pickens park

And on his motorbike was the faster way to get there

You can study at your house and you can walk there

Of course MR.jones

We leave to go to violetta house

So what are we going to do now

We are still going

But how

Look in the garage

I see a hole wall full of motorbikes

The old ones where from my father fixed them myself she says

Lets go


	4. Chapter 4

Lets go

12 hours later with FP and the serpents

Where is jug maybe we should go get him

Why

Because he was pretty angry

Yeah let's do that

At violetta's house the break in to the house when the door doesn't get opened

the walk to the kitchen and see a note on the door

dad violetta and i are on a road trip

damm it what is it FP he is gone Glades

what you are joking

no

with violetta and jug

the sun was setting as we road into the parking of our motel

hello how can i help you we would like a room for tonight

sure here you go

we get to our room and see it has a double bed

i sigh

let's just go to bed it is late jughead says

we get ready and fall a sleep

that night

they hear someone scream in the room above them

jughead groans it is like 1 am

shhh i want to hear what they are fighting about

he stops talking and we hear what they are fighting about

we need to leave now jughead says

we grab our bags and go

that morning with FP glades and jelly bean

FP reads the newspaper have you heard a hotel was robbed last night

two of the guests are missing they say one of them had ripped jeans and a black T-shirt also a crown beane and it was a male

jughead

yes i thought so two

and there was a woman with him brown hair green eyes young and they booked a room on the name of the girl

violetta

so they were still close

maybe sweetpea fangs and tony can find them

sure boss we will get them home safely

with jughead

we had to crash at a bus station

we left and i heard my stomach grumble

violetta can we eat something

yeah sure not far from here is a road dinner we can eat breakfast there

sounds good

5 minutes later they arrive at the road dinner

what do you want

i would like a cup of coffee and a big bacon burger and eggs i say to her

oké she goes to the counter to order

then she comes back with my order and the waiter behind her with her order

her order is two double cheese burgers fries eggs and bacon with a cup of thea

she sees me look what i have not eaten anything

when we finish our breakfast we see toni sweet pea and fangs pull up to the dinner

is your phone on she asks

no is yours nope i think it is just there luck

well there goes 50 % of are grade

omg guys they are here

what who are violetta and jughead

run violetta and i say at the same time we run out off the door and into sweet pea and fangs

where do you think you are going

the two of you are coming back with us

let's go

and after riding for two hours we were at my house

i should go home violetta says

that is not needed your foster parents are here

she sighs when she hears someone say

violetta victoria sofia denise what where you thinking

i bet she wasn't thinking i hear a man say

but then i see violetta get off her bike and she says

i did think about how you would react but then i reminded myself that i don't care

do you really hate them that much

yes do i have to spell it for you mrs. Jones

I-H-A-T-E-T-H-E-M she steps on her motorbike and drives away


	5. Chapter 5

oké now that that is handled we have to talk

we go inside the trailer

when we are inside my mom hugs me and says i'm sorry you had the feeling you had to run away

mom what are you talking about

son you know you can talk to us about everything

dad i have no idea what you are talking about

why did you leave

no reason it doesn't matter anyway

if you don't want to tell us you will be punished for doing something we verbid

what is the punishment outside of school you are not allowed to see her

fine

what no protest

that is right no protest

i walk away to jelly beans and my room

the next day at school

with violetta

so jug what is your punishment i'm not allowed to see you after school

well then we have the same punishment

Maybe we shouldn't see each other outside of school

yes fine

Good bye Jones

with jughead

at lunch what is it with you and violetta now you don't even talk in school anymore

we never talked in school

do your parents know you are a study team no they don't

look does are trouble

with violetta

hé beautiful how are you doing

what do you want

why are you not sitting with Jones and the serpents

no reason

you know you don't have protection from us

You are wrong she still does

The ghoulies leave

Thanks jug and i walk away

He goes after her violetta wait why are you so cold

Because i can't stand being around you if i can't see you outside of school

Why

I start to walk off

With Jughead

Well that went well

Shut up fangs


	6. Chapter 6

They had been cold to each other for the past two months only meeting put to study

With Jughead

Oké boy you have been down for the past two months why

Because i don't see Violetta at school anymore except when we have to study and i can't see her outside of school after not doing so for a month

Just reach out if that is what you want

I hear a knock at the door and go to open it and there she is

Violetta what are you doing here

Jug can we talk

Sure i step outside

What is it

I'm taking a big risk seeing you because my foster parents still verbid me to

But i couldn't stand you thinking i hated you because i need you as a friend

I was so taken back by what she had said that i was speechless

Please say something

I'm happy you don't hate me

So we are good

Yeah we are good

She smiles

You up for a ride i asked

Sure i even bought my own helmet

We go to the white wyrm

Are you sure i can go in here

As long as you are with me you will be fine we walk in

i see her tens up as everyone is looking at her

my father signals for me to have a talk with him

i sit her down at a table

do you want something to drink i ask

yeah a glass of water would be nice

i go to the bar and fill a glass with water

my father comes up to me

with violetta

i sit down nervous as jughead goes to get me a glass of water

two minutes later i hear mr. Jones say what is she doing here

she is a northsider jug i look down into my hands

you know that we can't protect her right

not without being thought of as weak

he is right jughead they already see us as her babysitters because of that punishment

well i'm not

i couldn't take it anymore excuse me you did that to yourself i told you i didn't need you

i have always been a lone wolf

well then why did you allow us to protect you

because of your back

yes mr. Jones

i grab the glass of water and poret it down

when my phone buzzed

it is my foster brother

i have to go home


End file.
